Welcome Home
by Winter-Rae
Summary: After Link finds out his old swamp has dried up Insectosaurus insists they return home, but as far as Link is concerned he doesn’t have a home anymore. Hopefully the others can help him see he’s had a home all along. Link/Susan


**Welcome Home**

**Title:** Welcome Home

**Summary:** After Link finds out his old swamp has dried up Insectosaurus insists they return home, but as far as Link is concerned he doesn't have a home anymore. Hopefully the others can help him see he's had a home all along.

**Disclaimer:** I own the DVDs, but that's it!

**Pairings:** Slight Link/Susan

**Warnings:** Humour, fluffy friendship with a dash of romance

**Winter-Rae:** Hello my fellow Monsters Vs Aliens fans, here is a little fic I wrote for you all to enjoy. Please go easy on me since it's my first time writing something for this excellent movie. Constructive feedback is welcome but flames are not because they hurt my feelings. Enjoy!

_Italics-flashbacks _

* * *

**Welcome Home**

"Just wait until you see it Insecto," Link said, "This swamp has it all, cool water, good food, tons of places to kick back, a perfect place for me to get back to my usual routine."

'Are you sure we're going the right way this time?' Insectosaurus asked with a loud growl only Link could understand.

"Of course we are!" he said, "Okay so we took a wrong turn the last two...three, okay four times, but this time I'm going on instinct. Instinct is the way to go, looks like those salmon and birds are on to something right?"

'What's this 'we' stuff? You're the one who told me to turn east.'

"Details, details," Link said dismissively.

'I still think we should go back home to the others.'

Link scoffed.

"They made it perfectly clear that they are all going to their own homes too Insecto, we all have our own places where we belong."

Insectosaurus rolled his giant eyes, thinking that Link had taken what was said a little too seriously. He was pretty sure that Link would catch on to it eventually, but then again his friend had always been very stubborn, so this could actually take awhile. He would much rather be back with Susan, B.O.B and Dr. Cockroach than do all of this flying around looking for Link's old swamp. But as he was a very loyal friend to Link so he stuck with him.

It was about three weeks after their mission in Paris when Dr. Cockroach decided he was taking a leave from the team in order to go back to his lab. The others all quickly followed his lead as they all had places they wanted to get back to as well.

* * *

"_There must be something left of the place," the doctor said, "I want to salvage everything I can and perhaps rebuild a new lab. You're all welcome to come with me."_

"_Oh, oh, can I go see my home too?" B.O.B asked._

"_Umm of course B.O.B," Susan said unsure, "Where is that exactly?"_

"_Does he even have a home?" Link muttered to Doc._

"_Well, uh, he was created in that snack food factory..."_

"_Exactly!" B.O.B interrupted, "That's where I want to go. Then I'll be able to get back to my roots and see my mom and dad."_

_The others exchanged looks but didn't have the heart to tell him that he didn't have parents._

"_What about you Link?" Susan asked, "Is there some place you want to see."_

_He shrugged._

"_I don't know, not really."_

"_What about your old swamp, or Cocoa Beach?" she asked him._

"_You trying to get rid of me now?" he teased. She laughed._

"_Of course not, nothing would be the same without you around," she pointed out, and then added, "I wouldn't mind visiting my folks again though, and they get so worried about me."_

"_Then it's settled," Doc said with a grin, "We go!"_

* * *

"Set it down here Insecto," Link said suddenly, "We're close!"

The giant beast did as his friend asked and found they were deep in a forest. Of course he could see well above everything, Link on the other hand could not.

"You see it up there buddy?" he called.

'I see trees, lots and lots of trees but no swamp Link, are you sure this is the place?'

"Sure I'm sure...I think, I mean this has to be the place, it sorta feels like it."

'A lot can happen in 50 years,' Insectosaurus reminded him. Link frowned.

"You mean to tell me that my swamp has dried up and now it's just trees?"

Insectosaurus looked around and sighed sympathetically.

'That's exactly what I'm telling you, I'm sorry Link.'

The missing link heaved a depressed sigh and flopped onto the ground.

"Wonderful, I bet everyone else is having a great time at their homes and I don't have one anymore."

'You have a home you idiot.'

"Thanks Insecto," Link muttered sarcastically, "Way to kick a guy when he's down. You're a real comfort in times like these."

Again Insecto rolled his eyes and while Link went on about how he was insensitive he picked him up and started to fly back towards Modesto.

* * *

On the outskirts of Modesto, in a nice open area, far from the heavily populated part of the town; sat a quiet house. However it was only quiet for the moment, as one of the inhabitants of that house was about to disturb that quiet. How? Well one of his experiments was about to go wrong...again.

"Hit the dirt!"

"Why, what did the dirt do?"

"B.O.B, get down!"

Three figures yelled this as they ran out of the house and threw themselves down to the ground. Moments later a smallish explosion was heard and then smoke started to seep out of the windows.

The smallest of the figures, a pretty woman with white hair heaved a sigh and looked at her companions.

"So what was it this time?" she asked, "Chemical A and B didn't mix right or wire X wasn't supposed to touch compartment Y?"

The one responsible for said explosion, a man with a cockroach like head and antennae, glanced up at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry my dear," Dr. Cockroach, PhD said, as he helped her to her feet, "Perhaps I should have requested the lab to be built separate from the house."

"It's okay," Susan replied, "We need a little excitement now and then, it'll keep us on our toes."

"Guys?"

The two looked down at their other companion, a blue blob with one eye.

"Yes B.O.B?"

"I'm hitting the dirt but nothing is happening."

Doc shook his head while Susan smiled and helped B.O.B up.

"It's okay now, you don't have to hit the dirt anymore," she explained.

"Oh good."

"Well, I guess I better make sure there's no major damage inside," Susan mused. She went back into the house, her shoulders drooping slightly. Doc sighed.

"Poor Susan," he mused.

"Why, what's wrong with her?" B.O.B asked.

"You haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what...oh my gosh it was her birthday wasn't it? And we forgot it! Girls hate that! Is she gonna break up with us?"

"No B.O.B it wasn't her birthday and she can't break up with either of us since she isn't dating either of us either," the bug man replied, "She seems to be unhappy."

"Well of course she is," the blob replied, "You almost blowing up the house every day, Jell-O and I getting into arguments, Link being gone..."

"Link being gone?" Doc mused.

"Link's gone?" B.O.B asked in shock "Where is he? When is he coming back?"

Dr. Cockroach smacked his forehead.

"Never mind, forget I said anything."

"Okay, hey look up there!"

"B.O.B I'm sure the bird is lovely but we have..."

"It's not a bird, it's Insectosaurus!"

The doctor turned and grinned when he saw the giant bug start to come in for a landing.

"Well done!" he said, "How are you my friend!"

Insectosaurus let out a happy roar and lowered his wing so Link could slide down it.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Link's back!" B.O.B said happily, "Wait, where did you go? Were you lost?"

"Nice to see some things never change and no I wasn't lost," Link replied, "And I'm just visiting."

"So you found your swamp?"

"Yeah...kinda."

"Well that's great!"

"Indeed," Dr. Cockroach said, not sounding totally convinced, "Susan will be happy to see you though."

"Where is she?" Link asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Inside," he replied, "She's been keeping very busy lately. I think she's bored."

"Bored? Why bored, I would think running after you two would keep anyone busy."

The doctor shrugged.

"Perhaps she's trying to fill a void, I don't know the women's psyche very well so you'd have to ask her," he mused.

Link noticed that the Doc was being more than slightly cold towards him.

"So," he mused, "You get back to your lab?"

"Yes," the doctor sighed, "It was gone, completely demolished, sometime in the early seventies apparently. I suppose it's only natural, a lot of the chemicals I had there were bound to combust eventually."

"What about you B.O.B?"

"I ate my home," the blob said sadly, "I totally forgot about that; I couldn't find my parents though. They must have retired, somewhere nice too I bet."

Link chuckled.

"Oh yeah, totally."

"Link!" he heard Susan say excitedly. He looked up as she ran at him and caught him in a hug. Link was surprised to see that she wasn't a 50 foot woman, but her usual 5 feet and 6 inches. Not that he was complaining, had she been 50 feet this hug would have near killed him.

"How are you small?" he asked her, returning her hug.

"Oh, this," she said, holding up her left arm. Around her wrist was a glowing and pulsing greenish-blue bracelet.

"Okay, you got me, what's it do?" he asked. Susan smiled.

"Doc made it for me," she explained, "Turns out Gallaxhar was useful for something after all. That suit he made me wear helped to pull the Quantonium out of me when I was in that extraction chamber. But it also helped my systems draw it back in again when I took the Quantonium back."

"I was able to take the suit and using the same technology I made a small generator that does the same thing," Doc added, "So now all Susan has to do is push one of the buttons on the bracelet to make herself grow or shrink as she needs."

"Doc's version is much more high tech than Gallaxhar's was," Susan praised. The man bug waved off the comment.

"Anything for you my dear," he said, "It was my pleasure."

Link shifted his weight slightly; he couldn't help but feel a little jealous at how well Susan and Doc seemed to get along.

"How did it go?" Susan asked him, "Did you find your swamp? Did you go to Cocoa Beach?"

"It was great," Link replied, a little too enthusiastically, "I loved it, didn't have to worry about getting creamed by giant pieces of metal, no crazy thing shooting at me, just awesome. The swamp is perfect and so was the beach, but I decided to swing over for a visit."

"Oh, well that's good," she replied.

"Yeah, Insecto missed you guys."

'He did more!' Insectosaurus growled out, not that the others could understand him. Link glared at the giant flying monster.

"What did he say?" Susan asked.

"Huh? Oh, uhh, he said it's good to see you guys again."

"Aww, it's good to see you too Insectosaurus!" Susan called out; she clicked a button on her bracelet and grew to her fifty feet. She then hugged Insectosaurus' leg, he purred happily. Again, Link glared.

"Hey! We're all together again!" B.O.B said as if he was just noticing this, "Susan, can we have a party to celebrate!"

"I said I was just visiting!" Link insisted. Susan shrank down to her smaller size.

"How long are you staying?" she asked him, he could have sworn she looked disappointed but she quickly plastered on a smile.

"I don't know, not long."

"Well, while we have you, we better feed you," she said, "Come on in and we can show you around the house."

"Oh yes, let's," Doc muttered.

* * *

The house itself was massive, Link was sure that the General and the government must have had a hand in its creation as it had everything they would have needed. The basement was separated into three large areas; one was Doc's lab, another his living and sleeping area and the third consisted of a games room which B.O.B had begged to be put it.

"Nice set up," Link approved, "What's that smell?"

"Smoke," Doc replied, "Another malfunctioning experiment."

"Getting a little rusty there aren't ya Doc?" Link teased. The bug man frowned.

"I most certainly am not; the whole point of experimenting is trial and error."

"Look, we even have DDR!" B.O.B said happily, "Doc still has the high score, for the life of me Susan and I can't beat him."

They then moved onto the main floor, it too was massive and consisted of a living room, kitchen, dining room, a work out area and a communications lab.

"That's so Monger can keep in touch," Susan explained, "He had this place built for us."

"Figures," Link muttered, "It's like a pretty prison."

Susan frowned.

"I don't think of it as that, it's ours and we can do what we like in it, wait until you see the outside, but we'll save that for after."

She led him up stairs which had her room and living area as well as B.O.B's.

"Not bad," Link said, he couldn't help but notice that there was no area for him or for Insecto, not that he even wanted one.

"Look at the view," Susan said. Link looked out of her window and saw a lovely yard with a large swimming pool and another dining area for those nice nights if they wanted to eat outside. He also noticed as massive dome.

"What is that?" he asked.

"That, is for Insectosaurus," Doc replied, "It's very roomy in there and much more comfortable than the cell," he then opened the window and called out to Insecto, "What do you think of it my friend?"

'It's amazing!' Insectosaurus growled, making Link frown slightly, but he did translate for the others.

"Oh show Link his room!" B.O.B said excitedly.

"My room?"

"Yes, come and see it!" Susan said grabbing his arm and pulling him back down to the main floor, "We had to have it built separately from the house since it's so humid."

She led him down a hallway and opened the door at the end of it. One would have thought that they stepped outside into the Everglades. Link was amazed; it looked just like his old swamp.

"Wow," he said. Susan grinned happily.

"You like it?" she asked. He shrugged and decided to play it cool.

"It's alright, a little too warm."

"Oh you can change that easily," she said, she walked over to a large rock and opened a little compartment on the side of it where some dials and buttons sat.

"From here you can control the humidity and everything."

"Susan helped design it," Doc put forward.

"Well, I'm not much of a builder," Susan said, "I just had a lot of ideas that I thought you would like. What do you think Link?"

The fish-ape scoffed.

"Yeah well don't expect me to stick around forever," he said, "Cause you know, we all have other places we'd rather be."

"Link?" Susan said quietly, "I don't understand."

"He's never been very good at showing his thanks Susan," Doc said, "Just ignore him."

"Oh, so you all didn't think I could make it out there so you had this cage built for when you knew I'd come crawling back?" Link demanded gruffly of them.

"What? Link no," Susan said, sounding and looking very hurt, "We just..."

She sniffed and turned away from them, leaving the hallway.

"Susan!" B.O.B called, hurrying after her, "Don't cry! Link's just being a dummy, you know how he is."

A few moments later they heard a slam, telling them she had retreated to her room.

"How insensitive of you," Doc said, shaking his head.

"What?" Link replied, "What did I do? It's her fault for just assuming that..."

"She assumed nothing!" the doctor replied shortly, "You've been doing enough assuming for the lot of us. Susan had this place built not because she thought you wouldn't find your swamp, which she wanted you to find. She had it built in the hopes that you would want to stay with us...more specifically, with her."

Link looked away, feeling his face heat up.

"I don't know why she'd think that," he muttered.

"Bah! You fool," Doc said, "Susan cares very much about all of us, you in particular. Why do you insist on running away from the family that cares for you? You have a home right here if you'd only accept it!"

"I don't need you guys!" Link snapped, "I'm perfectly capable of getting by on my own."

Doc crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was hoping I wasn't going to have to bruise your ego to get through to you," he said, "But clearly it's the only way, follow me please."

Link followed Doc back down to his lab where the bug man went to one of his computers. He pulled up a video and then turned back to him.

"At first I thought Susan missed her parents, but that's a silly thought as they only live about an hour away, B.O.B actually had the idea that she missed you first and I can only see now how right he is."

He clicked a button and as the video started rolling Link felt even worse for snapping at Susan.

"It's been six days," the Susan in the video said, "Are you sure he's okay Doc?"

"Link is a natural born survivor, and he has Insectosaurus with him, I wouldn't worry."

"Is that my camera?" she asked him.

"I hope you don't mind my dear, I'm trying to see if I can make the batteries more efficient."

She smiled.

"That's okay, it just seems so quiet around here without him doesn't it?"

"Indeed, I could get used to it."

Link glared at Dr. Cockroach who laughed uncomfortably.

"Oops," he said, "Sorry about that, but don't you see Link? Susan is always thinking about you. She wants you to come home."

"I don't have a home," Link muttered, "I can't go to Cocoa Beach, the people there either swarm me or scream when they see me. My swamp dried up, there's nothing left anymore Doc. The only place I called home was that stupid prison and now it's gone too! And this place is just another one only it's fancier; you've all been sucked into this place thinking it's yours."

"It is ours Link," Doc said, getting further annoyed with the fish-ape, "We can leave it whenever we like and go wherever we like. We're not being tested and observed through glass anymore, but most of all we all have each other, and finally we have a family again."

"You don't want me here," Link said, "I'll just mess it all up."

Doc rolled his massive eyes.

"I doubt that very much," he said, "You and Insecto would be more than welcome. That is, after you apologize to Susan."

Link winced.

"She'll never forgive me, I was a real jerk."

"You were."

"Thanks Doc."

"I'm not going to sugar coat anything for you Link, you were very rude to Susan, but I know she is a very loving person, if you apologize and mean it I know she'll forgive you."

Link nodded.

"Okay then."

He slowly made his way back up to Susan's room. B.O.B was sitting outside of it gliding back and forth in front of it, as it was his way of pacing. When he saw Link he waved.

"Hi Link, I'm guarding the door."

"Why?"

"Umm, I'm not sure, oh yeah the lock is broken and Susan didn't want anyone coming in."

Link nodded and moved toward the door. He knocked on it.

"Susan?" he said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, however he heard her voice shake slightly.

"Can I come in?" he asked her.

"Doesn't matter."

Link pushed the door open. Susan was lying on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest and hiding her face against it.

"Susan, look, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Then why did you?" she asked, looking at him. If possible, he felt even worse when he saw her red and puffy eyes.

"Cause I'm a jerk," he said, "A bitter one. My swamp's gone Susan, but when I came back I wanted everyone to think that everything was great and that I didn't need anyone."

"You always act like the tough guy," she mused sadly, "No one would have thought badly of you if you came back upset over your swamp. Doc was upset because his lab was gone, same with B.O.B."

"I just didn't want everyone to think I was weak."

"Link, you and I both know you aren't weak," she said, "You've done a lot of amazing things."

"Maybe, but I still haven't got the whole how to be a good friend thing down yet."

Susan offered him a smile.

"Well, maybe if you stay you'll learn."

He sighed and sat on the floor next to her bed.

"Susan, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, can I stay here with you...and uh the others?"

Susan sat up and quickly threw her arms around his neck in a firm, but loving embrace.

"Of course you can," she whispered, "Welcome home Link."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Susan, it's so good to be home."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** O.M.G! Super fluffy ending!! I hope you guys don't mind endings like that. I just love them! I see Link as the tough guy with a big heart, you just need to dig a little bit to get to it and that's why I like him so much. Also, I'm totally convinced that suit Gallaxhar put on Susan had something to do with getting the Quantonium out of her; why else would he have put it on her...unless he was a perverted little alien. Anyway, I digress. I hope everyone enjoyed that. Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought and cheers!


End file.
